parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle and the Magic Forest
Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017's spoof of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Cast Cast *Twilight Sparkle # 1 as Thomas *Applejack # 3 as Henry *Rainbow Dash # 4 as Gordon *Rarity # 5 as James *Pinkie Pie # 6 as Percy *Mayor Mare # 7 as Toby *Princess Cadence # 19 as Lady *The Storm King # 49 as Diesel 10 *Flim # 50 as Splatter *Flam # 51 as Dodge *Patrick Star # 173 as The Rainbow Sun *Discord # 24 as Devious Diesel (not in the original movie) *Diamond Tiara # 44 as Arry (not in the original movie) *Silver Spoon # 45 as Bert (not in the original movie) *Aloe and Lotus as Annie and Clarabel *Angel as Bertie *Owlowiscious as Harold *Mr. Conductor as Himself *Junior as Himself *Lily as Herself *Stacy Jones as Herself *Burnett Stone as Himself *Billy Twofeathers as Himself *Patch as Himself *Mutt as Himself *Cranky Doodle Donkey as Cranky (cameo) *Ripley as Butch (cameo) *Lauren Faust as Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) *Sludge as George (cut from the movie) Gallery Twilight.png|Twilight Sparkle as Thomas # 1 Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png|Applejack as Henry # 3 Rainbow Dash (Interview).jpg|Rainbow Dash as Gordon # 4 Rarity-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-8.1.jpg|Rarity as James # 5 Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Percy # 6 Mayor 3 S1E1.png|Mayor Mare as Toby # 7 Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadence as Lady # 19 Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-0.45.jpg|The Storm King as Diesel 10 # 49 Flim singing on podium ID S2E15.png|Flim as Splatter # 50 Flam singing ID S2E15.png|Flam as Dodge # 51 Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as The Rainbow Sun # 173 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017